Vehicle shock absorber systems are configured to provide a damping effect within a predetermined value range. The range is selected in accordance with an expected load on the system, such as, a heavy load or a light load.
For example, a system can be configured for a vehicle, or portion of a vehicle, which typically carries a relatively heavy load to provide suitable shock absorption within a predetermined value range suitable for carrying heavy loads. However, that system may provide poor performance, at least comfort-wise to a passenger of the vehicle, when the vehicle, or portion thereof, is free of heavy loads, especially when travelling on a high quality or smooth road.
Conversely, a system can be configured for a vehicle, or portion of a vehicle, which typically carries a relatively light load to provide suitable shock absorption within a predetermined value range suitable for normal usage of carrying light loads. However, that system may provide poor performance, at least comfort-wise to the passenger of the vehicle, when the vehicle, or portion thereof, is carrying an unusual, relatively heavy load or is travelling on a low-quality or bumpy road, or off-road.
Furthermore, the spring and shock of typical vehicle shock absorber systems have to be in tune with each other. Therefore, simply changing the spring rate, without tuning the shock accordingly, does not provide an adequate solution to the problem described above.